Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an interactive display system and an interactive display method, and in particular, to an interactive display system and an interactive display method by using a head-mounted display.
Description of Related Art
With advances in technology, the interactive display system is gradually mature and also provides audio and video enjoyment to people. A head-mounted display (HMD) is an important part in the interactive display system, and the head-mounted display can provide a plurality of continuous frames to allow the user to enter a virtual world constructed by the interactive display system. However, the head-mounted display is often limited by the bandwidth of the wired or wireless connection interface, and therefore, the frame refresh rate of the head-mounted display cannot be improved. Besides, when the frame refresh rate is too low, the frame latency may increase relatively. As a result, the head-mounted display cannot display the corresponding frame instantly with rotation of the user's head. Therefore, how to improve the frame refresh rate of the head-mounted display and reduce the frame latency has become a major issue in the design of the interactive display system.